wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Final Countdown
How do you beat him if you are death? 20:33, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Wolf darkheart DEATH! wizard HELP!!! Use death prism. how do you open the doors? how open doors? ---- You have to defeat the two ice draconian creatures at roughly the same time. ErinEmeraldflame 03:03, September 21, 2010 (UTC) ----- What 2 Ice Draconian creatures? Decaying Blackguard In The Crown of Fire there is a door that needs to be opened so you may continue on your way to Malistaire. To open this door two Decaying Blackguard must be defeated at approximately the same time. Nebrie 04:25, October 29, 2010 (UTC) ------- Ok I don't see any decaying blackgaurds...... I am so confused.......WTF??? I backtracked all the way to the beginning and still I see nothing. I went up the elevator. and have beaten both of the peircers, still nothing. I really am lost and confused. Please some on help me! 05:40, October 29, 2010 (UTC)LadyKatherineDragonheart 05:40, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Crystals There are three crystal things around the area where you fight the gurtoks in The Great Spyre (Upper) that you have to activate at roughly the same time as each other. This will open the door to the draconian things which you have to defeat. Hope this helps. TalonThunderTamer 14:38, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Two Sets of Doors Sorry, you have everyone a bit confused. XD Okay, there are TWO sets of locked doors. The first locked door is directly in front of you when you exit the top of the elevator, over a small arched bridge. In order to open this door, three crystals must be activated at the same time. One crystal is behind the Ice Gurtok to the right. A second crystal is behind the Fire Gurtok to the left. The third crystal is on a ledge in the very back of the cave. The fastest way to reach this ledge is through the Dragon's Maw, a set of doors behind the Fire Gurtok. You can go around both battles this way, though you can also fight Tumok Gravelbeard along the way if you'd like the drops. Once you've found all three crystals, they must be activated at the same time. They stay activated for a few seconds, usually enough time for one person to activate, port to another, and activate again if you left a mark at one of the other crystals. This makes it possible for two people to complete the quest if you can't find more friends. When all three crystals have been activated at the same time, a small message in the center of your screen will say "the door unlocks". Be looking for that message so you don't miss it, I've had friends madly hitting X at their crystal long after the door was unlocked, and I had to explain to them it was already done. The second set of locked doors is right after the first set. Two Draconians are keeping it held shut, or are being used to keep it shut. You'll see when you get there. XD Both Draconians need to be killed at roughly the same time. They do not regenerate VERY fast, but if one is allowed to regenerate before the other dies, you will have to continue killing one or both Draconians until they're both dead at the same time. As each Draconian dies, you will hear the spell holding the door shut crack a lot. Once both Draconians are dead, the door will open. PunkyMax 01:04, November 1, 2010 (UTC)